


Reclaim

by Belanna



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belanna/pseuds/Belanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris heads to Hawke's estate to reclaim what is his... :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reclaim

**Author's Note:**

> For you Anders/FemHawke fans out there... don't get to carried away.  
> This story is mostly Femhawke/Fenris :)
> 
> Special thanks to my friend, Manda for the beta. Rest of the mistakes are my own :)

Elanna Hawke sighed as she stared out of her bedroom window. It had been three years since Fenris had walked out on her and three years she had waited for him to return, but he didn't. She loved Fenris, but knew deep down that he didn't love her. In the past couple of months, however, Anders had shown signs of affection towards her. But she wasn't sure if she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. A knock on her bedroom door pulled her away from her thoughts. She turned toward the direction of her door. 

"Come in."

Bodhan peeked his head in. "Master Anders is here to see you, Serah."

Hawke nodded her approval and then watched as Anders stepped into her bedroom. Bodhan did a quick bow of his head and then retreated, closing the door behind him.

"Anders," Hawke smiled. "I didn't expect to see you until tomorrow."

There was a short pause before Anders walked up to Hawke. "I need to talk to you."

"What's on your mind?" Hawke asked with a quirked brow.

The blonde mage let out a deep sigh. "Justice doesn't approve of my obsession with you. He believes you are a distraction. It is one of the few things he and I disagree."

"Anders, I..."

"Fenris hurt you and for that, I am sorry. But I can't be sorry if that means he lead you to me." He grabbed Hawke's hands and held them. "I know you have feelings for me, and that is why you have pushed me away." Anders paused for a moment. "Do we have a chance, Lanna? No mage that I know dared to fall in love and I am in love with you. Please...tell me you feel the same way."

Hawke bit her lip and then nodded. "I do feel something, yes." She had to answer truthfully. "But you must understand that I can't give you my heart completely. I still love Fenris."

Anders ran his hand across Hawke's cheek. "I will make you forget him." He placed his lips upon hers in a hungry kiss.

Hawke gasped when Anders pushed her against the armoire as his hands searched for the belt of her pink silk robe. His lips were soft, smooth, and wonderful. Anders broke the kiss and placed his forehead upon hers as he stared deeply into her eyes. 

"For three years, I have laid awake every night, aching for you. This is the rule I will most cherish breaking."

"Anders," she whispered as she took his hands that now traveled to her waist and gently pushed him away. "I'm not... I'm not ready. Be patient with me, please. I know it's a lot to ask."

"I understand." He said just before kissing her brow. "At least I know there is a chance for us to be happy and to be together." There was a pause. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Of course, can't break the tradition of going to one of Varric's drinking games at the Hanged Man." Hawke forced a smile.

Andres ran his hand over her cheek and then made his way out her bedroom door. He gave her a smile then turned as the door closed. Hawke leaned her forehead against the wood. Hawke would always love Fenris, but perhaps she could find some happiness with the blonde mage, even if it wasn't forever. A few seconds later, she heard a sound coming from behind her causing her to quickly turn around and see a silhouette standing by her desk. She knew immediately who it was, due to his glowing lyrium veins illuminating from the shadows. 

"Fenris, what are you doing here?" Then she blinked. "Wait, how did you get in here?"

The elf ignored the last question. "To see if the rumors are true. Apparently they are."

"What rumors?" Hawke asked as Fenris stepped out of the shadows.

"That you and the abomination are together."

Elanna Hawke gasped as she saw the image before her and for a moment all she could do was stare. He wasn't in his normal armor attire that she was used to seeing him in. He was in a beautiful green silk tunic and black trousers. If she didn't know him so well, she would have guessed he had just returned from some sort of fancy noble party. She shook her head, trying to get his perfect form out of her mind. 

"Maybe we are, maybe we're not. I don't see why it is any concern of yours." Hawke scoffed as she opened her door. "You need to leave, I have-"

Hawke gasped as Fenris quickly slammed the door shut, causing the slam to echo across the estate. Fenris shoved her into it face first, her cheek now pressing uncomfortably against the wood. Her eyes widened as she felt him press against her, causing her to suck in a breath. Then her heart skipped a beat as she felt the warmth of his breath against her ear.

"You are as foolish as you are blind."

"I see perfectly fine thank you very much." Then she took a deep breath. "You... need to leave."

"I do not wish to leave, Hawke." He said firmly, quickly turning her and pinning her hands above her head as he looked into her eyes. "I will stay right where I am."

Elanna Hawke stared at the elf unbelieving. She tried and tried time and time again to forget the brooding elf and their one night together. She tried to forget the touch of his fingertips as he kissed her tenderly. She tried to forget how good he smelled or the whispers he left in her ear while they made love on her bed. She had waited for him to return, but a day turned into a week. A week into a month. A month into a year, two years, three years. She was just now starting to realize that she couldn't be with the one she loved and that she needed to move on. 

"Damn you!" Hawke cried out as she tried to wiggle free. "If you are here to change my mind about Anders, then you've wasted your time." 

Damn was he strong.

"So you love him?" Fenris asked in that deep voice that made her go weak in the knees.

"Yes." She wasn't sure if that was a lie or not.

"Whether I believe that or not, I overheard everything you said to the abomination. You still have feelings for me."

"No." Now that was definitely a lie.

"Let's see if that's true." He whispered as he kept one hand tightly on Hawke and the other trailed down to her covered junction. "Hmmmm," Fenris moaned. "Your body says you are lying to me."

Tears filled Hawke's eyes as Fenris began to rub her clit through the fabric of her panties. "Fenris please... I beg you..." She lightly sobbed.

"Beg me to do what?" The elf asked as he ran his tongue down the line of her throat.

"It's been three years since you walked out of this room. Now you come back here like I owe you something." She bit her lip as Fenris pushed aside her panties and slipped two fingers into her. "I beg you to stop breaking my heart. I..." She couldn’t think. "Fenris...."

Fenris stopped his motion and then looked at her beautiful sapphire eyes. "Six year ago I decided to stay with you in part because I owed you. But I also thought you would help me!" Fenris's eyes pierced into hers. His lyrium markings began to glow. "And you did. Hayderiana is dead. Danarius is dead! But I am not free! You have enslaved me as well!"

Hawke managed to get her hands back and quickly shoved Fenris, causing him to fall back a few steps. "I never forced you to come on my expeditions! You were the one that volunteered to go! Why are you even still in Kirkwall? Shouldn't you have already packed up-"

Fenris growled. "Duliat, miqula amin." (Shut up and kiss me)

Hawke fought for breath as Fenris grabbed a hold of her waist and slammed her body to his, forcing their lips to meet in a very demanding and starved kiss. He then swiftly pushed her up against the door again, his hands now intertwining in her hair. Be broke the kiss and then stared at Hawke who's cheeks were blushed, lips swollen, and eyes glossy.

"Perhaps I was the fool three years ago. But tonight, I will make you forget the feelings you claim to have for the abomination." He hissed as he ran one of his hands up her nightgown. With one easy pull, and with the help of his lyrium, he ripped the fabric into pieces. She was now left in only her panties. "You are mine." He demanded as his eyes freely looked down upon Hawke's exposed breasts.

"Maker," Hawke gulped as Fenris slid her panties to the side and slipped two fingers into her wet hole once more.

"It seems you are already forgetting." The elf smirked as he ran his tongue over her neck. "Have you? Have you forgotten your feelings for your hypocritical mage?"

"Fenris..." 

Hawke let out a sob as his pace continued to go faster and harder. She felt as if she was going cross-eyed. She felt a heat flood through her body at the feeling of his touch. She was trying not to give him any satisfaction but she was getting so wet right now. She could feel her knees buckling, her breaths hitching. 

"Look at me," he demanded and she did. "Are you mine?" He asked roughly, still thrusting his fingers inside her. "Or do you really believe you belong to him?"

Hawke couldn't believe what was happening. Was this a dream? She had dreamt Fenris taking her roughly with passion. She dreamt where he was in control, where she was just putty in his hands. “I’m yours, I have always been yours." She admitted.

The broody elf growled as he removed his tunic revealing his taught muscles, which Hawke was currently running her hands over. While she caressed him, Fenris untied his trousers while kissing his way up her neck. As soon as he was free, he lifted her right leg. 

"That night... I remember your touch as if it were yesterday." He slammed into her hard, forcing Hawke to cry out, her nails raking his shoulders. "I remember you running your hands across my naked torso as I placed my lips upon your neck, just like right now." He thrust faster in her, forcing her to stand on the tips of her toes. "I remember you smelling like Jasminian daisies." He now had a hold on Hawke's hair. "I remember you tasting of Dalish honey." Fenris lifted her fully off the floor, forcing her legs to wrap around his hips. "I remember your tongue licking the length of my ear." Fenris carried her to the bed and dropped her. He was instantly upon her. "I remember you calling my name as you peeked." Hawke whimpered as his lips was close to her ear. "I want to hear you say it again. I want to hear you call my name as I bring you to your peek once more."

Hawke cried out as Fenris grabbed her hips and then slammed into her again. Her hands immediately went to her comforter, gripping the material as the elf continued to move deeply within her. Within minutes she could feel the heat build within her body. "Fenris."

"Ela." He whispered as he bent down to kiss her. "Cum for me."

Hawke arched her body with every thrust he made and then she cried his name as ripples of pleasure flooded through her. The tightening of muscles and the force of Hawke's orgasm caused a harsh groan from Fenris as he exploded inside her gripping her thighs tightly. 

Fenris propped himself up halfway against the headboard placing one arm behind his head for support. Ela laid in between his legs and propped her chin up with her folded hands. "Hi."

"Hello." He said with a chuckle.

She looked at him. "Are you really here? You won't leave me again?"

Fenris sighed as he stroked her arm. "I distanced myself from you because deep down I knew you deserved more than what I could offer."

"Shouldn't that have been my choice to make?" Hawke asked quietly.

"I know," Fenris said as he ran his hand over her cheek. "Varric told me about you and Anders. He mentioned that if I didn't come here tonight, I would lose you forever. I just... I couldn't..." Fenris looked around the room then back at her. "I was a coward, Ela. If I could go back three years ago, tell you how I felt..."

Hawke looked at him for a moment before lying there tracing the lyrium lines on his body. "What would you have said, Fenris?"

Fenris smiled as he grabbed under her arms and pulled her up meeting her lips with his own. He laid her next to him and then faced her, looking into her eyes. "That nothing could be worse than the thought of living without you. I don't know how or when it happened, but I'm in love with you, Elanna Hawke."

"Fenris," Hawke said with happy tears as she snuggled to him. "I love you too."

"I hope it's not too late for us. If there is a future to be had, I will walk into it gladly at your side and be with you forever."

"You promise?" Hawke asked with hope in her voice.

Fenris rolled her over, forcing Hawke on her back. He was on top of her now, kissing her lips softly. "I promise. Nothing will keep me from you."

 

Anders sighed as he went through the door to Hawke's estate, which closed behind him.

"You did the right thing, Blondie." Came a voice.

The mage turned to see Varric standing by a wall with his arms folded.

"She is a remarkable woman. Don't know what she sees in him. He's nothing but a-"

"Blondie, I don't need you to tell me your opinions about Broody. You know damn well those two were meant for each other."

Anders sighed as he looked up at the chantry. "Yeah, I guess you're right. It's probably for the best."

~The End~


End file.
